


Unsteady Footsteps

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M, Saviors of the World, based off the homestuck au by splickedylit on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dumb fluff drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post by splickedy: http://splickedylit.tumblr.com/post/65583757585/no-come-on-i-bet-i-could-lift-you-im-actually

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are currently arguing with your bro slash crush Tavros Nitram, who's positive he can carry you. You're not as sure.

"No, come on, I bet I could lift you. I'm actually stronger than I look. You're not even taller than me, except by a little bit, I mean, and you're really skinny. Here, check this out!" he argues, and before you know it you feel strong arms wrap around the small of your back, lifting you up easily as you flail a little before going still. You look to him, grinning as you rest your arms on his shoulders and he stands pretty steadily, giving you a smug grin in return. Then he starts moving and your smiles are quickly wiped off your faces.

As soon as he takes the first step you feel him wobble, tilting dangerously to the side as you flail worse than before, arms waving desperately as you try to grab something, yelling a surprised 'motherfuck!' while Tav moves. He stumbles and tilts, and you're sure you're gonna fall, wrapping your arms tight around his neck, your chest kinda all up in his face before shifting a little, giving him room to see what he's doing. You close your eyes after who knows how long, feeling him wobble and lurch all around before finally feeling a flat surface at your back, surprised it didn't hurt as you peel your eyes open.

You realize that you're still upright in Tav's arms, leaning heavily against a wall. You also realize how close your faces are at this point, only a couple inches apart while you both grin shakily, happily surprised you didn't go face first into the ground. After you finally start catching your breath you also realize that your legs and arms are tightly wrapped around his body, and you feel something holding you up by your ass that is most definitely not the wall, looking to Tav with raised eyebrow. He seems to realize this a couple seconds later, face going a bit red under his tan but not moving, looking to you instead. His dark brown eyes study your face as his breathing slows to almost normal, and you know your face must be red under his scrutiny. You bite your lip a bit nervously, waiting for him to do something before being swept up in a kiss. You go still out of surprise but quickly close your eyes and kiss back, hands moving to card through his hair as your grip on his waist tightens. He pushes up closer, and you can't help but grin as he holds you close before pulling away a couple minutes later, breathless and red faced with a huge grin that matches yours. You disentangle your limbs from around each other once you catch your breath before dragging him back to your room to cuddle up close and watch a movie.  


End file.
